


Woohyun's birthday

by Niina_rox



Series: Woogyu <3 [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fun, Love, M/M, Woohyun's birthday :D, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Woohyun's birthday

There was nothing he loved more than wearing one of, his boyfriend's slightly oversized shirts. Especially after a night of making love Sunggyu, looked at his reflection in the mirror in the bathroom. Smiling as he noticed how many hickeys he has, on his neck and part of his chest. And that's just the ones he could see, knowing there were more under his shirt. As he finished up in the bathroom, he quietly walked past, his sleeping boyfriend looking very cozy. Sunggyu headed to the kitchen to start making their morning coffee; it's going to be a good day.

Neither of them are working, and it's Woohyun's birthday, of course, Sunggyu found the perfect thing. He leaned against the counter wincing a little when he put a little too much pressure on his lower back. But instead of thinking about the pain he thought, back to last night now he was smiling like a fool. Once the coffee was ready he poured two cups, adding some milk then he carried both into the bedroom. Sipping his quietly he then placed them on the bedside table, Sunggyu knew the one thing guaranteed to wake up. Carefully climbing on the bed, he straddled his boyfriend.

Before leaning down "Woo? Wake up" at first, nothing then "no..five more minutes." Sunggyu laughed a little "do you want to waste the morning sleeping" "yep" a few seconds later he smirked. As Sunggyu sat up properly again, he added: "I guess you don't want." "Your presents or to celebrate your birthday," he didn't have to wait long for a reaction. Woohyun not only woke up but he leaned up, on his elbows he took his time. Getting used to being awake, he then noticed Sunggyu's messy hair. And the fact that he's only wearing  _his_ shirt.

Sunggyu smirked then he leaned over to grab, their cups Woohyun happily took his. Neither of them took long to finish the coffee, putting the cups back. Woohyun wasted no time pulling Sunggyu into his arms, before he could make any sort of protest. Woohyun began kissing his neck making him moan a little. Woohyun was more than happy to get his boyfriend, to continue making those sounds. Sunggyu was about to say something but was interrupted, when Woohyun kissed him. His hands automatically finding their place, in Woohyun's hair.

Making this moment perfect. Once they stopped to breathe Sunggyu said "happy birthday, Woo" Woohyun smiled kissing him softly then. "Thank you" they simply laid there for, a few more minutes. The sun beginning to shine through their windows, Sunggyu filled the silence. "As much as I would love to stay here, in bed we need to get up." Woohyun groaned a little Sunggyu leaned in, "you know your birthday won't celebrate itself." "And your presents will remain unopened," that caught his attention. He rolled them over, so he was hovering, over his boyfriend.

"Well then what are we waiting for" Sunggyu, laughed a little before getting out of bed. Knowing that sometimes only sometimes, Woohyun acts like a little kid. Wandering out of the bedroom Woohyun found, his presents laid out on the dining table. He was a little surprised at what he received, of course, Sunggyu was smiling. It was quiet once all of the wrapping, paper was removed. They had a plan that they needed to stick to, one that Woohyun wasn't aware of. It wasn't long before they showered, and got ready for the nice beautiful day.

It was slowly reaching ten o'clock, their first stop a nice little cafe. For something small, it was a little busy, but neither of them seemed to mind. It was planned that Woohyun's older brother Boohyun, and his girlfriend would meet them at the cafe. Woohyun was happy to see his brother since it has, been a few weeks since the last time they seen each other. They all talked for a bit before heading to their next destination, to see Woohyun's parents. Where they would have lunch and a little party, mostly with their family. Their mother was the one who greeted them.

Immediately pulling Woohyun in for a hug, "happy birthday my beautiful boy." He was enjoying the moment then "mum I need, to breathe" she laughed a little. Before letting him go then it, was Sunggyu's turn before Boohyun and his girlfriend. "Where's dad" as they moved away from the door, "he's in the den putting something together." As they sat in the lounge room, his mother gave him a few little gifts. As they talked and shared a little drink, then their grandparents arrived. Both giving him a hug Woohyun was more than happy to stay that way.

As lunch was put on the tables a few more, people arrived and naturally Woohyun received a few more things. It wasn't hard to know he wouldn't stop smiling, for a long time. He was absolutely loving his birthday.

Later on in the afternoon.

Despite Woohyun feeling a little exhausted from the day, there was just a little more waiting for him. They put his presents away in their room, then Sunggyu said: "relax a little before we head out for one more thing." Woohyun looked at him thinking he's crazy but, asked "what is it" his boyfriend smiled. "A few drinks with our friends" he liked the sound of that, it was half an hour later they headed out. To one of their favourite pubs Dongwoo, and Myungsoo were waiting for them. "Hey guys" a brief hug followed then they, sat down.

Everyone was enjoying the atmosphere, the music and of course, the drinks. Sungyeol was the last to join since he had been busy working. All in all it was absolutely wonderful day.


End file.
